The Past Returns
by angelmoonlight
Summary: Ash is reunited with his father Giovanni under somewhat inconvinient circumstances. Rated PG just to be safe.


The Past Returns

The Past Returns

Disclaimer:Geez, do I really have to say this every time?Oi…I don't own Pokémon.If you want to sue me, all I have is my pen…which you cannot have.^_^

A/N:Ack!This fic took me forever!I had so many problems with it, especially the encounter with Team Rocket.It was the best thing I could think of that I didn't wanna change for the hundredth time, so I just left it.I'm really not too pleased with it, but I'll let y'all be the judge of that!

"Who are you?"Ash asked the shadowy figure that stood before him.All he got in response was an evil laugh, as a door closed on the mysterious scene.

"No, wait!"Ash called out, but to no avail."_Ash…_" a distant voice called out to him."ASH!"

"Huh?"Ash opened his eyes to see a somewhat annoyed Misty staring down at him.

"It was just a dream…" Ash said thoughtfully."Well I'm not just a dream, Ash, so get moving!You overslept again!"

"Oh, sorry…uhh, Misty?"

"What?"

Ash motioned to the clothes laid out next to his sleeping bag.

"Oh…well, just hurry up!"Misty spat, as she walked away, her face as red as her backpack.

_That's the fourth time I've had that dream.I wonder who that guy is…_, Ash thought as he got dressed.

***

"So Jasmine uses steel type Pokémon?"Misty asked.

"Yeah, they're fairly new.Other than their strengths and weaknesses, not much is known about them.They're pretty tough, just like that Skarmory that Ash battled," Brock replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember that.So what others are there?"

"Well, there's Onix's evolution, Steelix, Magnemite and Magneton are now also classified as steel types…"Ash tuned out of the conversation, even though he knew this knowledge would be beneficial to him in the future.He couldn't stop thinking about his dream.It was starting to get fuzzy, but he tried to smooth out the details.What did the room look like?Nothing, it was too dark to tell.Did the man have a Pokémon with him?Maybe…he couldn't remember.What could be triggering this dream?He didn't know.

Noticing that Ash hadn't touched his breakfast, Brock spoke up."Hey Ash, aren't you going to eat anything?Your food's getting cold…" A sweatdrop slowly began to form on Brock's head as he waited for a response."Umm, Ash?Ash??Satoshi-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun???"

"Don't call me that," Ash said automatically."What is it?"

"Your breakfast is getting cold," Brock replied, giving him a strange look.

"I'm not hungry," Ash said plainly.

"Oh…well, I'll pack this up then, and you can eat it later, okay?"

"Sure…"

Despite his recently catatonic state, Ash had still noticed his friends' worried looks, and so decided it would be best to try and forget about the dream for now.

"C'mon guys, we should get moving!I wanna earn that Mineralbadge as soon as possible!"

Misty looked up at Ash, shocked at his sudden mood change.She'd been suspicious of him before, but now she was positive that he was hiding something.

_Two can play at this game_," she thought.

"Sounds good to me!"She exclaimed cheerfully, hiding her suspicions."Let's go!"

Brock, having viewed their pathetic put-ons, thought Ash and Misty were both nuts.It was now painfully obvious that something was bothering him, but he was greatly amused by their behavior, so he followed along quietly, trying not to laugh.

***

(Team Rocket HQ)

"Are you blundering idiots so challenged that you can't even capture a measly little Pikachu?!I've shelled out far too much money for your foolish operations!I trust you were at _least_ able to work the video camera?"Giovanni thundered.

"Y-yes, Boss," Jesse said fearfully."We have the tape right here," she finished as Giovanni snatched it from her hand and popped it into the VCR.

"Now, let's see why it is that you continue to fail!"

A look of shock appeared on Giovanni's face as the "twerps" came onto the screen.It was quickly replaced by a sly grin, however, as he spoke."Bring them to me."

"Yes, Sir," Jesse and James responded as they exited the office.

***

"Not again!"Misty shouted in annoyance.

"I could've sworn it was right-side-up," Ash said confusedly, as he retraced their path on the map with his finger.

"Hey Ash, why don't you let me—" Brock started, but was abruptly cut off by Misty.

"You can't read a map any better than he can, Brock!"

"Oh, well…hmm, I guess you're right."Ash and Misty fell over in stupidity.

"Well then let's—"Brock began, but stopped again as Ash walked into an invisible wall.

"Ow," Ash whined, as he rubbed his nose. "I feel like I'm at the Fuscia Gym.How'd this get here?"

"I dunno, but there has to be some way around it," Brock replied, as he started feeling his way along the wall.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect—""Skip it.We got work ta do," Meowth interrupted.

"Right," Jesse and James replied.

"Why am I not surprised?What lame brain scheme have you got planned for us this time?"Ash asked, rolling his eyes.

"We do not come up with lame brain schemes!" Jessie cried angrily.

"Well, lets see," Misty said, as she counted her fingers."Hole in the ground, giant robot…yep, Ash was right."

"Why you…"James began, fists clenched.

"Quit foolin' around, you two!"Meowth warned.He then pushed a button on the controller he was holding.Before they knew it, more thick plastic walls came crashing down on all remaining sides, closing them in.

"Don't forget da roof!" Meowth exclaimed, as he pushed another button, closing the containment.Then, Jesse and James fed a hose through a hole in the top.

"What's that for?"Ash asked in a cocky tone.His question was soon answered, as a faint hissing sound could be heard coming from the hose and gas began to emerge.The three began coughing, as the gas quickly filled the small chamber.

"No," Ash thought as he fell to the ground, along with Misty and Brock."They can't win…"

***

Ash awoke with a jolt.He'd had the same dream again, only this time, he could almost make out the man's face.He had a vague idea of his identity, but he couldn't confirm it.

"Ah, so you're awake," a guard said, as he came into Ash's cell.

"Where am I?"Ash groaned.

"Team Rocket Headquarters," the guard replied."The Boss wants to see you."With that, he led Ash down the hall and upstairs to Giovanni's office.

As Ash walked into the office, he saw that Brock and Misty were already there.

"Are you guys okay?"Ash asked them.

"Yeah, we're all right, Ash," Misty replied.

"What have you done with Pikachu (who I've apparently forgotten about until now ^_^;)?" Ash demanded.

"Pikachu is fine.It's been a long time, Satoshi."

"What?" Ash exclaimed."But how did you…" He trailed off as the figure stepped into the light.Ash recognized him immediately.

"You!" He yelled angrily."I thought you were gone for good!"

"You know this guy, Ash?"Brock asked.

"Not anymore," He replied, then turned back to Giovanni."I want nothing to do with you!"

The man laughed."Now is that any way to treat your own father?"

Ash heard Misty and Brock gasp, but he didn't care."You are not my father!You lost that privilege when you abandoned us!You're pathetic!You never even—" Ash couldn't continue, for Giovanni had slapped him.

"Give me back my Pikachu," Ash said quietly.

"All right, Ash.I don't need your Pikachu.I'm not so cold-hearted that I would steal my only son's Pokémon"

Ash narrowed his eyes, but decided it would be smart not to say anything this time.

Giovanni turned his gaze to Jesse and James."You two, blindfold them and escort them back to the woods." With that, he went and got Pikachu out of a glass case and handed it to Ash.Then they left.

As they walked down the hall Ash thought of what he should do now.Then Pikachu spoke."Pikapi pi pi?"

"No, Pikachu," was Ash's response.

***

Once they got back to the woods, it was too dark to keep going, so they decided to set up camp.Misty and Brock were worried about Ash, but they didn't know what to say to him.They hadn't said a word to him since they got back.They ate dinner in silence and went to sleep.

Ash was the first to awake in the morning.He began packing his things, then woke up Pikachu."Come on Pikachu, we're leaving," he said.Misty was awakened by the sound of his voice.

"Ash?"She said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Misty."

"No, Ash.Where are you going?"

"Home."

"What?Why?"

"So you guys don't have to tell me to."

"Ash, why would you think we want you to leave?"Misty asked."You're our friend!"

"Am I?" He asked."How could you possibly still want me around, knowing who my father is?"

"You're not your father, Ash.How could _you_ think we'd possibly care about something like that?"

"I—""Will you two shut up?I know you love each other, but could you deny it later?I'm trying to sleep!" Brock yelled.

Ash and Misty looked at each other, faces burning bright red, then looked away, stubbornly crossing their arms, and went back to bed.

Uhh…and then Pikachu sighed a mushroom cloud and shook its head in defeat.And I dunno what happened next because this fic is over!The end!Goodbye!

~Fin

A/N:Heh heh…okay, I didn't know how else to end it, but I had to end it somewhere!It took me forever to write it cuz I kept screwing up.FYI, that big plastic TR gas chamber thing was a result of writer's block.You have no idea how many times I had to rewrite that part cuz it sucked.I still think it sucked, but that was the best I could come up with.And there was no Togepi because…cuz Brock accidentally ate it for breakfast.And most of this, I've already said in the first A/N…wa.Okay, I think that covers everything, so R&R!Pretty please?^_^


End file.
